jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoingo
Introduction After J. Geil (J・ガイル Jei Gairu) dies at the hands of Polnareff, Hol Horse (ホル・ホース Horu Hōsu) pairs together with Boingo (ボインゴ) and once again attempts to defeat Stardust Crusaders. Hol & Boingo are one of the six hidden characters in the game. The two make the ultimate duo! With Boingo's prediction book and Hol Horse's SNIPE-GUN, nothing can stand in their way! The community calls them Hoingo. Hol & Boingo is an alternative version of regular Hol Horse with a lot of different properties on his attacks, 2 replaced supers and one removed special. Many consider him to be a much-nerfed version of his former self, but he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. 'Pros & Cons' + He can still spam glass, oddly enough + His S bullet attack comes out much faster, but creating patterns is harder + He has a very useful command grab super that can be hitconfirmed from a lot of things + Fastest roll in the game + Can run instead of dashing + High defense - Passive Stand character - A lot of his normals were toned down, making them much harder to use or completely useless - He loses J.Geil's quality special and super - His Pipe Maze super is very hard to use properly - His S bullet setups can be easily beaten by most supers in the game Movelist Normals 5A - Low kick. Doesn't hit low, though. Decent, fast poke. Primary combo started, it has good frame advantage even on block. 5B - Balls kick. Has slightly more range than 5A. Also, doesn't hit low. 5C - Fabulous yakuza kick... now in slow motion. From a very useful normal to a move that has literally no use due to super long startup. Avoid it. Causes wall rush on hit, but can be recovered from. 2A - Hol tosses some pocket sand. Hits low. Useful for okizeme and can negate some projectiles. Sadly, compared to its original version, it cannot combo into itself anymore. 2B - Hol attacks with a brick. Compared to its original version, it's much faster. Solid horizontal hitbox. Use it as a poke. 2C - Sliding kick. Hits low. Causes hard knockdown, lowers your hurtbox significantly and travels third of the screen. Cannot be canceled, making it quite unsafe. Can be punished if blocked right after the startup. Won't cause knockdown against characters with their Stands On. j.A - Jumping knee attack. Decent air to air due to alright hitbox and fast startup. j.B - Same as j.A. j.C - Jumping kick pointing downwards. Good for attacking opponents that are below you. Can combo into 236+AA. 'Dashing Normals' d.5A - Dashing version of 5A. Hits mid. Minimally faster than 5A, but has worse hitbox. Useful for setting up Hol's command grab super. d.5B - Dashing version of 5B. Hits mid. It's much slower than the standing version. Mostly useless. d.5C - Dashing version of 5C. Hits mid. Can be ducked under. It launches the opponent on hit instead of knocking them back, so there no wall bounce. Since it not as slow as 5C it can be used as risky anti-air. Still, it doesn't have much use outside of that. Command Normals 6C/4C (close) - Hol grabs the opponent by the nose and shoots them in the face. The opponent can recover right after getting hit by this grab, which can result in a fast punish. It only works well in a few matchups. 4A - Hol puffs some cigarette smoke. Horrible startup, horrible recovery, horrible active frames. Just don't. Can block projectiles. 4B - Enziguri style kick. Can be ducked under. Its primary use is as an anti-air, but some better jump-in attacks will beat it. It can also dodge some low attacks. 4C - Three downward shots. Hits low. Useful as a meaty or just as a ranged low attack. It is best to cancel this attack right after it connects because it's unsafe even on hit. 'Unique Moves' The Emperor - S''' (Air OK) Hol Horse fires a single, delayed bullet from the Emperor which can have its path predetermined by pressing directions during startup. Excellent zoning and pressure attack which can lock the opponent down in place while dealing massive chip damage. After dealing 10 hits the bullet will disappear even if it was blocked. ''Guard Cancel'' - 623 + A/B/C (While Blocking) Hol performs a fast version of his 5C, kicking the opponent away without a wall rush. It also has a better hitbox that can hit most crouching characters. Very mediocre overall. '''Special Moves Mighty Gun! - 236 + A/B/C Boingo fires a single shot from the Emperor. Slightly longer recovery compared to the original version. Holding 8 or 2 will change the vertical trajectory of the bullet. The A and B versions have Hol shoot while standing, with the A version's bullet being slower and inferior to the B version. The C version of this attack has Hol shoot while crouching, lowering his hitbox and making the bullet hit low. Can be punished while blocked up close, and it's not too safe even on hit, so watch out whenever you use it. Glass Shower - 623 + A/B/C (Air OK) Hol fires a single shot upwards at the ceiling, if the shot connects with the ceiling, glass shards will fall from down, dealing multiple hits to the opponent. Does good damage overall and chip damage when opponent blocks. Builds decent meter on hit and has to be blocked standing. Excellent mix-up and pressure tool. Good as anti-air. THe number of hits depends on the height of opponent and his stance, and whether they were hit in midair. A version makes the glass fall right over Hol Horse. B version makes it fall slightly in front of him. C version makes the glass drop around 3/4th of the screen away from Hol. All jumping versions are the same and have Hol fire the bullet at roughly 45° angle. The lower he is, the longer distance the bullet will travel. Super Moves Rapid Fire! - 236 + AA (Air OK) Hol fires 10 shots rapidly. Hol will fire the gun while standing while the A+B is pressed. This version has a slightly faster startup and can be used in some combos. The A+C and B+C versions of the super will have Hol fire while crouching, lowering his hitbox and making the bullets hit low. When done in mid-air, Hol will fire 12 bullets instead of the regular 10 with the bullet spread being much larger than usual. Damage scales really badly when performed in a combo, so the super works better when performed raw or during the Pipe Maze super. One of the bullets will always cause a knockdown, but it might randomly miss, meaning the opponent won't drop to the floor sometimes as they should. Pipe Maze - 421 + AA A pipe magically appears from the ground and Hol Horse shoots 7 bullets inside of it. Depending which combination of bullets was pressed while performing this super, the side from which they will come out will change. The pipe itself has a hitbox which causes a Stand Crash but does no damage on its own. The bullets that fire from the pipe are all unblockable. It takes about 5 seconds for them to start firing from one of the ends, during that period Hol can freely walk around and perform any attack and special/super, with the exception of another Pipe Maze super obviously. If Hol is hit before the bullets fire out from one of the sides of the pipe, the super will be canceled, which makes this super a big risk at times. The super itself does not deal high damage, but the player can combo during/after it for some bonus, unscaled damage. The best option is to follow it up with his Rapid Fire super. AB version - bullets come from the left end. (Red) BC version - bullets come from the right end. (Blue) AC version - bullets come from the top end. (Green) Absolute Premonition - 6321478 + A '''or '''4123698 + A Once upon a time, there was a boy that could predict the future, so he told his friend to stick up his fingers in his nemesis' nose in order to defeat him. After doing so, the nemesis was hit by a truck. Hol's unblockable command grab super is insanely fun to look at, and does alright damage, plus it can combo off most of his normals, and often even when the opponent has blocked them. Its major weaknesses are lack of invincibility frames on somewhat long startup and the fact it's mostly only useful during combos, and it can be pushblocked away on the block. It also takes a while to recover when it misses. The damage from this move varies depending on the matchup, and in some cases, you can also do some simple okizeme right after it. Combos Like Hol Horse, Boingo is not a combo heavy character. But here are some small combos that can help you in a match, a lot of them can be started from j.C: 5A 5B 236+B\C - Basic links into hitconfirm bullet. 5A 2B 236+B\C - Same as above. 5A 5A 5B 236+B - Longer hitconfirm. Works only against standing targets. 4B 236+AA - You can combo into any version of Rapid Fire from 4B. 5A 5B 236+AB - Only the standing version of Rapid Fire works here. 5A 2B 236+AB - Same as above. 5A 2A 6321478+A - Links into command grab super. 5A 5A 6321478+A - Same as above. d.5A 6321478+A - Dashing kick into command grab. Very useful due to the speed of the jab. 5B, d.5B, 4B, 2B, d.2B, and 4C can all link into the command grab too, but their usefulness depends on the distance between Hol and his opponent. j.A/B/C j.236+AA - Works best when it hits a target on the ground. General Strategy The general strategy with Hoingo will be based on the experience of your opponent, but most of the time you'll be running and gunning trying to catch your opponent unaware of your bullets or your slow moves. The Emperor Hoingo's stand bullet is faster than Hol Horse one, but because of that, you have less time to input patterns to it. The best thing to do is to practice a few stand bullets patterns for different occasions and use them to deceive your opponent, force them to block so you can run, or punish bold moves. Be aware that stand bullets from The Emperor '''will not chip Stand meter from your opponent if they block with it. If that's the case, mix it up with some 236+A/B/C and 623+A/B/C for harassment. Here are some examples of patterns from Hol Horse to help you start. * '''Red lines 1: S, 7, 6. * Red lines 2: S, (Wait), 7, 6. * Green lines 1: S, 1, 6. * Green lines 2: S, (Wait), 1, 6. * Blue line: S, (Wait), 9, 3, 1, 4. * Yellow line: 9S, 2, 4, 6, 4, 6. You can try to catch your opponent from the back. It's not unblockable, but it will be a surprise to be sure, and a welcome one. * Red line: S, (Wait), 9, 7, 1. * Green line: S, (Wait), 9, 4. * Blue line: S, (Wait), 9, 1. Pipe Maze Pipe Maze is a risky move with decent utility. Except for the AC version that seems to do less damage (But it could be a good unexpected finisher). * Used as a counter: If you time it correctly as a counter from Black Polnareff, Chaka or Khan, you can hit your opponent and knock down him very far away from you and set up a combo with Rapid Fire '''or give you space and time to think on what to do next. In other cases, you will get hit at the same time as your opponent and both of you will get knockdown in opposite sides of the screen (This can help you to get out of a bad situation). In the worst case, you will miss and be stuck in the '''Pipe Maze animation. * Combine it with a super: If you manage to land the initial hit from the Pipe Maze 'and remember which input you did, try to mess with your opponent so he will be right outside the pipes that are going to shoot some bullets. Be creative with how you do it! Spam some glass, use stand bullets or anything you can think of so you hold your opponent in the place you want. If the pipes bullets land, let them hit a few times before you use '''Rapid Fire '''so you optimize the damage output. This super can be used as a counter from Black Polnareff, Chaka or Khan and can help you get some breathing space or setup a combo with '''Rapid Fire. ' '''Absolute Premonition This super grab is not as fast as others in the game but it can help you get out some situations or surprise your opponents. Like Pipe Maze, if you fail it you will be stuck in the animation of it and will probably die. Here are some examples of what you can do: * Taunt and bait your opponent, then do the super. * Run and hit your opponent with 5A or 2A then if he blocks without doing a push block do the super. If he doesn't block wait a little moment before doing the super (Or just do something else less risky). * Wake up super and pray it lands. * Do it while the bullets are traveling the Pipe Maze. If you time it correctly it will look cool and whoever spectate the match will love you. Category:Characters